overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Homunculus Maids
Homunculus Maids ''' (ホムンクルス・メイド) or '''Ordinary Maids (一般メイド) are the forty-one artificially man-made humanoid beings, whom are responsible for the various minor miscellaneous jobs, especially the cleaning on the ninth and tenth floor of Nazarick. Appearance Homunculus Maids are diminutive female human maids that serve to the Supreme Beings. Personality The Homunculus Maids are loyal to the Supreme Beings and Nazarick. They refuse to take breaks and wish only to serve Ainz Ooal Gown. Since all have never set foot beyond the ninth and tenth floors of Nazarick, the maids are ignorant of what lies beyond. Though they do hold some anxiety towards the outside world, due to the player invasion. Background Homunculus Maids consist of three main groups made by three different Supreme Beings. The project in their creation was led by Whitebrim, who was assisted by Herohero and Coup De Grâce. Chronology The Undead King Arc In the last day of Yggdrasil, Momonga meets one of the Homunculus Maids while walking in the hallways to go to the throne room. He notices how exceptionally detailed she is thanks to the efforts that his friends putted in her creation. He wanted to check more about the maid hidden poses but because there was no time to him to spend because the servers were going to shut down soon, he decides to move to the throne room. He thanks the maid for her hard work because he felt he had to say it even though there would be no response from the maid. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz Ooal Gown created a new system where the Homunculus Maids are split into two groups, 30 of them for day shift, 10 of them for night shift, and the other maids that are left out gets to take the day off. Initially the maids refused the one day break, however, Ainz managed to convince them in the end by promising that if they accept the break, the maids that took the break will get to service him for the whole day. The maids accepted it because they think that they need to fully take a rest so that they can serve Ainz properly the next day. The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Homunculus Maids were assembled on the tenth floor in Nazarick to greet the newest addition to the maid staff: Tsuareninya Beiron. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Abilities and Powers All of the Homunculus Maids abilities and class are generally at level one. They also all possess 'Increased Food Consumption' as a racial penalty. This would mean that the Homunculus maids are voracious eaters, eating several times the quantities that a normal human can do. Relationships Supreme Beings Homunculus Maids are loyal to the Supreme Beings and they'll serve them well with their fullest effort. Pleiades Homunculus Maids think of the Pleiades as a kind of idol group, with CZ2128 Delta being the most popular among them. Known Members * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko (Head Maid) * Cixous * Foire * Lumière * Increment * Fifth * Foss Trivia * Whitebrim is the chief designer of the Homunculus Maids that work in Nazarick. * Coup De Grâce and Herohero are also creators of the Homunculus Maids that work in Nazarick. * Unlike most of the NPCs that inhabit Nazarick, the Homunculus Maids enjoy eating. * Ainz thinks that the Homunculus Maids are all masochists for being a workaholic which troubled him. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maids Category:Nazarick